Missing
by Wicked-Aleena
Summary: PósHogwarts: Hermione tem um casamento perfeito, com o marido perfeito, na sua casa perfeita. Será? Harry não parece saber que tem uma esposa...Será que niguém sente a falta dela? SongFic com a musica Missing dos Evanescence.


N/A: olááá! Here I am Again! Com mais uma… D/H…. Uma pequena Song-Fic com a múscia "Missing" dos Evanescence, a minha banda preferida!

Por favor, percam 5 minutinhos comigo a ler esta pequena história! PpP beijoooo!

* * *

Farta, estava farta. Completamente farta de uma vida sem emoção, insipida.

Hermione Granger-Potter estava deitada na sua cama perfeita, numa casa perfeita, com o marido perfeito.

Será?

As lágrimas escorrem pelas bochechas da morena. Saberia Harry Potter, o rapaz aparentemente perfeito, que derrotou duas vezes o Senhor das Trevas, que ela ainda existia?

Se sabia, então porque é que quase não falava para ela? Porque é que passavam por estranhos? Porque é que, aparentemente perfeito, chegou a este ponto?

Hermione levantou-se da cama, e meia-consciente, tirou do fundo do armário a sua mala de viagem.

**Please, please forgive me (**Por favor, por favor perdoa-me)**  
But I won't be home again (**Mas não voltarei para casa)**  
Maybe some day you'll look up** (Talvez um dia olhes para cima)**  
And barely consious you'll say to no one (**e meio dormente, digas)**  
Isn't something missing? (**Não está a faltar algo?)

Precisava ser amada, precisava. Estava farta de sorrir quando o coração estava em pedaços, sem um carinho, sem... nada.

Harry Potter. O marido perfeito. Será? Então porque é que nunca tinha esquecido Cho Chang?! Porque é que lhe tinha prometido uma vida de segurança e amor, quando Cho o descartou e ele descobriu que a melhor amiga era apaixonada por Draco Malfoy?!

Hermione achava que o sentimento que nutria pelo loiro não era, nem nunca iria ser correspondido. Casou com Harry, na doce ilusão de uma vida estável, na doce ilusão de se apaixonar por Harry e ser amada.

Erro. Harry nunca a amou. Ela nunca foi amada. Parecia até que ele tinha esquecido os anos de amizade.

**You won't cry for my absence I know** (Não chorarás a minha ausencia, eu sei)  
**You forgot me long ago** (Já me esqueceste á muito)  
**Am i that unimportant?** (Sou assim tão pouco importante?)  
**Am** **I so insignificant?** (Sou assim tão insignificante?)  
**Isn't something missing?** (Não está a faltar algo?)  
**isn't someone missing me?** (Não há ninguém a sentir a minha falta?)

Saiu de casa, devagarzinho, para não acordar Harry. Com a bagagem atrás dela, na mala de viagem, perguntou-se para onde iria.

Caldeirão Escoante.

Quando desceu do autocarro cavaleiro, entrou. Com o sentimento de vazio que há tanto a atormentava.

Desde que havia deixado Draco. Ela nunca tinha sido amada por Harry.

O que teria ela feito de errado para não ser amada?

**Even though I'm the sacrifice **(Apesar de ser o sacrificio)**  
You won't try for me not now (**Não vais tentar por mim, agora não)**  
Though I'd die to know you loved me **(Apesar de dar tudo para saber que me amaste)**  
I'm all alone (**Estou sozinha)**  
isn't someone missing me? (**Não há ninguém a sentir a minha falta?)

Saberia Harry que ela existia? Saberia ALGUEM que ela existia?

Aproximou-se do balcão.

- Queria um quarto, por favor. – pediu Hermione. Tom olhou surpreso.

- Mrs. Potter?!

- Por favor, Tom. Agora não. – as lagrimas insistiam em correr pelas bochechas. Tom deu-lhe uma chave.

- Aqui tem, Senhora. Quarto 13.

Hermione agradeceu com um aceno e percorreu os corredores do pequeno pub.

**Please, please forgive me **(Por favor, por favor, perdoa-me)**  
But I won't be home again (**mas não vou voltar para casa)**  
I know what you do to yourself **( eu sei o que fazes a ti próprio)**  
I breathe deep and cry out (**Respiro fundo e choro)**  
"Isn't something missing?" (**Não está a faltar algo?)**  
Isn't someone missing me? (**Não há ninguém a sentir a minha falta?)

No caminho para o quarto, chocou com alguém. Alguém que já não via há muito tempo. Alguém que durante muito, muito tempo lhe assombrava com a sua face pálida e os seus olhos azuis.

- Ora ora... que coincidência! – exclamou Malfoy, sarcástico, como sempre.

- Sai daqui, Malfoy – Hermione tentava não mostrar a cara, tentava não dar parte de fraca em frente do loiro. Não fora ela, em tempos, a menina sábia? Que sabia sempre o que fazer e nunca fraquejava?

Onde estava a velha Hermione?

Draco notou a voz chorosa de Hermione. Os velhos sentimentos nutridos pelo loiro pela Gryffindor ali presente ainda não tinham sido esquecidos. Um amor proibido. Que ele sabia ser impossivel.

Ainda mais impossivel quando a morena se casou com o Potter Maravilha e o deixou atormentado com os próprios sentimentos. Impossivel.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice **(Apesar de ser o sacrificio)**  
You won't try for me not now (**Não vais tentar por mim, agora não)**  
Though I'd die to know you loved me **(Apesar de dar tudo para saber que me amaste)**  
I'm all alone (**Estou sozinha)**  
isn't someone missing me? (**Não há ninguém a sentir a minha falta?)

Com uma mão, levantou a cara da morena pelo queixo, fazendo-a enfrentá-lo. Olhos nos olhos. O loiro fez um esforço enorme para não a tomar nos braços e limpar as lágrimas insistentes da, em tempos, resplandescente Sabe-Tudo Granger.

- Granger, a chorar? – falou, calmamente. Querendo parecer indiferente. – O que é que foi? Não devias estar em casa? Com o teu marido? O maravilhoso, fantástico, e único... Potter Maravilha? – Os olhos azuis acizentados traíam a tentativa de máscara gélida. Ele estava preocupado com ela.

- E o que tens tu a ver com isso, han?! – ela retorquiu, furiosa, e tirando a mão dele do queixo dela, mas sem deixar de o fitar. – Estás preocupado COMIGO? – Hermione soltou uma gargalhada, triste, que ecoou no corredor – Deves estas a brincar comigo, não?! Olha para mim, Malfoy! OLHA! E agora diz-me: consegues ver-me?!

Draco olhou para ela desorientado. Hermione deixava escorrer as lágrimas, furiosa, frustrada. Estava em frente do homem que tinha amado mais que tudo na vida. Mas que tinha desistido por Harry. Harry. Que lhe prometeu uma vida. Mentira. Ambos sabiam, lá no fundo da ilusão, que nunca poderiam amar mais ninguém. Harry amava Cho, e Hermione amava Draco. Para lá da compreensão.

Mas Hermione tinha dado tudo, tudo a Harry. E ele? Não podia, ao menos, TENTAR retribuir?!

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed** (E se sangrar, sangrarei)**  
Knowing you don't care (**sabendo que nem queres saber!)**  
And if I sleep just to dream of you (** e se durmo apenas para sonhar contigo)**  
And wake without you there (**e acordo sem ti a meu lado)**  
isn't something missing? isn't something.... **(Não está a faltar algo? Não está...)

- Olha pra mim, Malfoy. Sou invisivel?

- Não, Granger! Mas para que é isso agora? O que é que aconteceu, o que é que... – Draco deixara cair a máscara gélida. Não conseguia vê-la assim, simplesmente... não conseguia.

- Eu amava-te! Eu AMAVA-TE e tu não me vias. Ninguém me via. Ninguém me vê!!! – a morena escorregou pela parede fria ate ao chão, onde chorou, em soluços. – Harry prometeu amar-me. Mas ele continuava a gostar da Cho – limpou as lágrimas á manga da camisola, e por entre soluços, desabafou. O que andava contido á 3 anos. – Eu continuava a amar-te, mas mesmo assim, eu dei-lhe tudo. Tudo... tudo o que podia dar. Palavras de conforto, carinho... Tudo o que ele precisava. Mas ele foi cobarde. Não conseguiu retribuir, nunca! – olhou para Draco, que se tinha sentado ao lado dela. – Sabes o que é sentir que ninguém olha para ti? Sentires-te completamente desprezivel... – Soluçou – Eu amei-te para lá da compreensão. Mas não querias saber. Olha para mim, Draco. – fitou-o nos olhos cinzentos, surpresos. – Sou-assim-tão-invisivel?

Após uns segundos de silêncio, ele encarou-a.

- Eu amei-te. – começou o loiro. – Amei-te, e nunca soube o que era ser amar e ser amado. Porque eu pensava que me odiavas. Afinal – soltou uma pequena e fria gargalhada – poderia adivinhar que a pequena amiga do Weasel e do Potty também correspondesse ao sentimento? – ela ficou surpresa, e passaram-se mais uns momentos, até que ele voltou a falar. –Eu ía casar, sabias? Com a Pansy. Suponho que era quase óbvio. Tenho que dizer que o meu pai não ficou nada satisfeito quando eu, "amavelmente" recusou o generoso "pedido" do meu pai. Pansy vem de uma familia de dinheiro, e as contas Malfoy já não têm tantos zeros...

- Porque é que não casaste, Draco? – sussurrou a morena, enroscando-se nele, perdendo-se no perfume e no corpo dele. Ele sorriu ternamente, como nunca o tinha feito, e abraçou-a.

- Eu amava-te. Eu amo-te. É imcompreensivel... mas é a verdade. O meu pai ficou furioso, quando soube. Queria matar-te. Mas depressa desistiu da ideia. Já eras casada, não irias querer nada comigo. – mais uns momentos de silêncio.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice **(Apesar de ser o sacrificio)**  
You won't try for me not now (**Não vais tentar por mim, agora não)**  
Though I'd die to know you loved me **(Apesar de dar tudo para saber que me amaste)**  
I'm all alone (**Estou sozinha)**  
isn't someone missing me? (**Não há ninguém a sentir a minha falta?)

- Eu sempre te amei. Sempre. – continuou ele. – e acho que vou amar Para sempre...

- Então... nós amavamo-nos e... não sabiamos? E passamos anos de sofrimento por um sentimento mal esclarecido?

- Parece que sim. Será que a Sabe-Tudo Granger voltou á acção? Uhhhhh – Hermione deu uma pequena gargalhada e deu um pequeno encontrão nele, que sorriu. Uniram os lábios, numa silenciosa jura eterna e verdadeira de amar o outro. Para lá da compreensão.

Sorriram. Afinal, alguém sentia a sua falta...

* * *

N/A: eu sei, eu seeeei! Está bem melosa e triste! Tive muitas duvidas sobre postar esta fic no mas... cá estou eu!

Por favor, deixem review! Comentem, digam o que acharam, mesmo que a opinião nao seja positiva! beijocas!

wicked-aleena


End file.
